gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam
GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam is the variation of the RX-78-2 Gundam.The unit is featured in Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G original video animation. It is piloted by ''Gunpla Meister ''Boris Schauer. Technology & Combat Characteristics Considered as a fan made upgrade to the RX-78-2 Gundam, the Forever Gundam is closely focused on long ranged combat alone because of it's interesting outward appearance and weaponry. Nearly the entire body of the Gundam is equipped with a special armor to increase it's defensive capabilities, although this makes the Core Block System totally useless. Same as the Gundam, the Forever Gundam is equipped with few special weaponry like the Beam Rifle and beam saber, but also adds a new weaponry, called the VSBR Bits, which both serves as both long ranged and remote weaponry the Forever Gundam. The Forever Gundam and the Beginning Gundam are considered brother units. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :A standard beam rifle used by the RX-78-2 Gundam, it has a variable output depending on the blast. ;*Shield :The Forever Gundam uses the same shield as the RX-78-2 Gundam for defense. ;*Beam Sabers :The Forever Gundam is equipped with standard sized beam sabers, enough to cut down even the thickest of Mobile Suit Armor. ;*Gundam Hammer :The Forever Gundam is seen to have the same Gundam Hammer used by the RX-72-2 Gundam. ;*VSBR Bits :These four cannons serve as the Forever Gundam's main long-range weapons as well as its Psycommu weaponry. Much like the F91 Gundam Formula 91's VSBR, The Forever Gundam's VSBR Bits (Variable Speed Beam Rifle Bits) were still built-in weapons drawing their power from the mobile suit's fusion reactor. They could vary their mega particle reaction rate, from an extremely quick reaction to produce a thin armor and beam shield piercing beam or a slower reaction to produce a heavy beam to inflict maximum damage. These bits can also detach and function as remote weaponry as well as generating an I-Field to protect the mobile suit. System Features ;*Psycommu system :During the One Year War, the researchers of the Flanagan Institute discover that Newtypes emit powerful thoughtwaves - similar to regular brainwaves, but not electrical in nature - which they call psycho-waves. The Flanagan Institute goes on to develop a mind-machine interface called the psycommu (psycho-communicator) system, which receives these thoughtwaves and translates them into computer commands. Using this interface a Newtype pilot can direct remote weapons, and operate huge mobile armors, by thought alone. The Principality forces based at the asteroid Axis succeed in miniaturizing the psycommu system, so that it can be installed in regular-sized mobile suits like the AMX-004 Qubeley. The Federation Forces, meanwhile, concentrate on developing artificially enhanced cyber-Newtypes to operate their psycommu weapons. ;*I-field generator :When Minovsky particles are released into the air or into open space, the positive and negative particles spontaneously align themselves into a three-dimensional cubic lattice. Due to the repulsive and electrostatic forces between the Minovsky particles, this lattice functions as a kind of a force field, which is referred to as an I-field. This field has difficulty permeating conductive materials like metal, water, and plasma, and it exerts a repulsive force against mega particles. An I-field is used to to deflect enemy mega particle beams. Due to its high power requirements, the I-field generator originally could only be installed in large mobile weapons. When the generator is activated, the I-field forms an invisible barrier around the mobile weapon, protecting it from incoming beam attacks. However, this barrier has no effect against solid objects like missiles and projectiles, and beam weapons can still be used at point blank range within the barrier's boundary. The Forever Gundam uses its VSBR Bits to generate an I-Field to protect the mobile suit. History The Forever Gundam is piloted by Gunpla Meister Boris Schauer. It appears before Gunpla Builder Haru Irei as Boris challenges him to a one-on-one fight. Picture Gallery File:Forever-hg-boxart.jpg|Forever Gundam - HG 1 / 144 Model Kit Box-art Forever Gundam.jpg|GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam Lineart File:Forever-1-44.jpg|Forever Gundam - HG 1 / 144 Model Kit File:Forever-vsbr-deploy.jpg|Forever Gundam (VSBR deployed) - HG 1 / 144 Model Kit Forever Gundam appears.jpg|Forever Gundam appears References File:Hg144-gpb-forever_101.jpg| External Links *Forever Gundam on MAHQ Category:Universal Century mobile suits